El chico del circo
by An-nekopf
Summary: Damián Wayne era idéntico a su padre a tan corta edad, tanto que no le agradaba socializar y Bruce eso comenzó a preocuparle porque no quería que su pequeño hijo de trece años creciera apatico y frio frente al mundo, así que optó por una idea y esa era un circo.


Bruce Wayne era el más reconocido multimillonario de Gotham City como también le agradaba ayudar a pequeñas beneficencias como a pequeños negocios que el mismo miraban el potencial alto para prosperar, y una de sus donaciones fue a un pequeño circo que recientemente se había mudado a la ciudad para quedarse, no eran carpas sino que era en sí un edificio que parecía una enorme carpa de circo con algunas atracciones y juegos mecánicos y unas pequeñas estancia donde tenían a la mascota del circo una pequeña foca marina, la cual todos los del circo cuidaban y tenían aprecio.

Uno de esos días el multimillonario y play boy, fue aquel lugar llamado Circus Halley, acompañado de su único hijo Damian Wayne que miraba de forma despectiva todo a su alrededor como con molestia del hecho que su padre lo arrastrara aquel lugar, él prefería la comodidad de la mansión donde podía alejarse de toda la sociedad hipócrita y molesta que había pero Bruce creyó que quizás un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal a su hijo, y menos un lugar que todo niño de 13 años se ilusiona con ir y conocer y ver sus actos, todos menos el hijo del murciélago.

Mientras el Playboy hablaba con el director del lugar y caminaban con rumbo a lo que el menor de 13 años intuía que era la dirección de la oficina del dueño del lugar iban caminando en dirección contraria algunos miembros del equipo del Circus Haley, y de repente el director los detuvo y llamó al parecer para el ven heredero Wayne a un pequeño niño de quizás unos 10 años, contextura delgada casi delicada como el de una niña, unos preciosos ojos azules cobalto y un espeso pero Hermoso cabellos azabache con su traje de práctica para la coreografía del siguiente acto que presentarían en dos días. El chico estaba con un par de adolescentes, los cuales siguieron su rumbo dejando al menor con su director, el cual dijo:

—El es Richard, nuestro trapecista más joven y nuevo miembro de los Flying Grayson-presentó aquel hombre el pequeño chico que sonrío y saludo a los nuevos invitados del lugar con alegría genuina, pero Bruce comprendió sin ninguna demora la indirecta del porque mandó a llamar a aquel chico de la casi misma edad de su único hijo-. Dick, ¿Porqué no le das un pequeño tour por nuestras instalaciones al joven Wayne?-le sugirió sin necesidad de mandar al niño porque este alegre aceptó la propuesta.

Los dos adultos dejaron a solas a los chicos para ser hablando de negocios y demás, cosas que Bruce trataba de no inmiscuir a su hijo porque para él aún era joven para estas cosas y era mejor que disfrutara un poco su infancia. Mientras, donde los chicos quedo un ambiente tenso, Dick el joven acróbata tenía cierto nervio de tener a ese chico cerca más aún por la mirada esmeralda fría y podía jurar que ya lo hubiera asesinado, si es que las miradas mataran, y tomó todo el valor dándole una sonrisa amplia y dijo:

—Me llamo Richard John Grayson, pero puedes decirme Dick como todos-extendió la mano al otro chico, que solo miro su acción y casi con un gesto demostró su descontento hacia Dick, que bajo la mano y se puso un poco más nervioso pensando en cómo quitar aquel ambiente tenso entre los dos y quizás ganarse un poco de la confianza del chico.

Se alentó un poco y con algo de valentía hasta de osadía tomó el brazo del niño rico y sin importarle los regaños o quejas ajenas lo arrastró por todo las instalaciones hablando de cada una de ellas sin soltar en ningún momento su agarre en el otro, mientras que Damian gruñir enfurecido y ya estaba hasta pensando en lanzarle una patada o un manotazo al chico al estar casi sacando humo por las orejas del coraje que sentía pero, cuando Dick se voltio a verlo mostrando una sonrisa amplia y muy alegre algo dentro del heredero Wayne se removió olvidando un instante la ira que sentía hacia el otro perdiéndose en la mirada cobalto por unos segundos antes que el pequeño acróbata dejara de mirarlo para seguir con su tour, fue allí que el joven Wayne decidió calmarse un poco y dejarse arrastrar por el menor al notar la alegría que desprendía.

El tiempo corrió y ya habían recorrido todas las áreas permitidas y un par prohibidas para los visitantes, donde Dick coló de forma perfecta a Damian aunque claro le tocó robar un traje de acróbata para que nadie sospechara sobre el otro, y cómo convenció al hijo del murciélago de cambiar sus ropas fue difícil pero el chantaje no era mala idea más aún al mencionar que el circo escondía una sorpresa que solo el padre del heredero Wayne y el director como los miembros del circo sabían más nadie no, con ello hecho le llevó a la área de prácticas donde se podían ver algunos trapecistas y tramoyistas ensayar sus rutinas como ejercitando; Dick tomó del brazo a Damian para llevarlo fuera del lugar y se dirigieron cerca al complejo de departamentos o habitaciones junto en una casita mediana casi el tamaño de una casa de una planta pequeña, donde Dick se trepó y entró por una ventana semi abierta y después ayudó al mayor a entrar por el mismo lugar.

—Espérame aquí, y no tardo-le dijo Dick con alegría contenida a Damian, y antes de escuchar alguna réplica o negación se fue más dentro de aquel lugar que estaba algo oscuro y dejó en total alerta al mayor de cualquier cosa, hasta que la luz fue prendida dejando a la vista un pequeño recinto como para un animal por la paja en el suelo simulando a césped, y pudo ver no muy lejos un pequeño estanque de agua limpia de quizás un metro o dos de profundidad.

Damian no dudó en comenzar a hacer sus especulaciones de que había encerrado allí hasta que la voz del menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin demora fue a donde estaba el chico, encontrándose con que no estaba solo sino que acompañado de nada más ni menos que un elefante más alto de quizás una o dos cabezas que Dick, que estaba jugando con su trompa el cabello azabache del acróbata sacándole un par de risas. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios del demonio Wayne antes de acercarse por completo al menor, y de forma casi lenta alargó la mano para tocar al paquidermo que se dejó hacer sin ningún problema.

—Se llama Zitka, es una elefanta-explicó Dick aún con risas de por medio como unos pequeños regaños o eso quisieron parecer porque eran más palabras de juego para que la elefanta siguiera atormentado al chico con jugar con su cabello, ante la atenta mirada verdosa del otro chico que también se le comenzó a pegar la alegría del menor.

—¿Por qué no han sacado en sus actos a Zitka?-cuestionó curioso el menor, al saber las regalías que daría la gente solo por ver a la elefanta en los actos de circo. Cosa que le sorprendió no ver en aquel circo, porque era de los pocos que los animales no estaban en sus actos y algo que le alegraba internamente porque no había maltrato animal de sus cuidadores.

Dick dejó de jugar con la elefanta para mirar al chico y se pensó bien las palabras exactas para la explicación que debía de darle, como también parte tenía cierto nervio de meterse en problemas si este se iba con el chisme a su padre o alguien más cuando sabía que era estrictamente confidencial la información de la paquidermo en el circo algo totalmente diferente a Coral, la pequeña foca marina de cinco años —la cual, tampoco no estaba unida a la vida circense del lugar y que solo estaba allí con ellos por decisión de la foca, ya que varias veces la soltaron en el océano después de su recuperación al encontrarla herida y encañada en la playa y esta a pesar de los múltiples intentos siempre regresa donde ellos—, pero algo dentro del pequeño acróbata le dijo que podía confiar en el otro, así que sin más, dijo:

—La encontré junto dos de mis amigos Zachary y Garfield que también son parte del circo. Fue durante una pequeña excursión por los muelles, y la vimos encerrada en una caja de madera de envío de contrabando, no lo pensamos bien sobre los problemas y la sacamos de allí-comenzó a narrar Dick con algo de tranquilidad borrando levemente su sonrisa alegre, mientras recordaba vagamente la mirada triste de la elefanta dentro de aquel espacio reducido que fue confinada y estaba mal alimentada-. La trajimos aquí, y bueno, el señor Wayne nos dio su aprobación y movió un par de hilos para que ella se quedará aquí hasta que cumpla tres años, será remitida a un centro de rehabilitación animal en Nairobi, Kenia-dio un suspiro al saber que solo quedaba un año quizás solo meses antes de la partida de su amiga, porque eso era aquella elefante.

Damian lo escuchó atento cada palabra como a cada micro expresión del otro encontrando la verdad genuina de sus palabras como su tristeza, no era todo saber que quizás le dolería la separación de aquella elefante al chico, que ahora acariciaba la cabeza del animal de forma cariñosa.

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos regresaron a donde debían esperar tanto al padre del mayor como al director del circo, ahora Damian vestía su ropa normal y estaba más tranquilo escuchando todas las locuras y anécdotas del niño de 10 años que le narraba con alegría hasta dramatizando algunas cosas, sacándole unas leves risas al otro o una sonrisa algo realmente de locos porque el mismo hijo de Bruce Wayne no era alguien que sonriera con tanta facilidad ni mucho menos compartiera su espacio vital con otra persona. Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida el menor creyó que quizás nunca más iba a volver a ver al otro así que decidió seguirlos hasta llegar a donde los esperaba la limusina con su mayordomo, Alfred Pennyworth, y sin espera Dick alzó la voz diciendo:

—¡Espera!-y como si fuera el día de los milagros mismos, el hijo del murciélago hizo caso al pedido como se dio la vuelta para ver a Dick que había llegado a su lado antes de decirle- No me dijiste tu nombre, me lo podrías decir antes que te vayas, por favor-pidió el menor, con algo de nerviosismo y luciendo un débil sonrojo pintando en sus mejillas.

—Damian-dijo con una sonrisa que solo iba dedicada al otro dejando casi sorprendido a todos los presentes más aún a su padre y a Alfred, que nunca vieron mucho aquella sonrisa genuina en los labios del único heredero Wayne hasta ahora. El pequeño Dick correspondió el gesto con una misma sonrisa antes de reducir las distancias de forma rápida casi fugaz para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al contrario, dejando embobado y con el corazón latiendo a mil al frío hijo del multimillonario.

—Espero volverte a ver pronto, Damian-Dick le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y un sonrojo más marcado en sus mejillas, pero ya dejando un poco de lado su nerviosismo.

Después de la partida del heredero Wayne del Circus Haley, Dick no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el rostro, la sonrisa y hasta de la risa misma del mayor, sintiéndose no sólo emocionado sino también satisfecho de haber logrado que aquel chico frío de la alta sociedad mostrará su lado cálido, y aún más que solo quizás él lo haya visto. Mientras que con Damian, se prometió volver a aquel lugar a ver ese chico de ojos cobalto porque algo le decía que no debía dejarlo ir que era el indicado, y como no hacerlo si logró sacarle más de una sonrisa y risa hoy, algo que ni sus dos mejores amigos (sirvientes y sacos de boxeo) Colin y Jon habían logrado.


End file.
